Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-9-y)-4(-6y+6)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-9-y}{)} - 4(-6y+6) $ $ {18+2y} - 4(-6y+6) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 18+2y {-4(}\gray{-6y+6}{)} $ $ 18+2y + {24y-24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2y + 24y} + {18 - 24}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {26y} + {18 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {26y} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $26y-6$